Conventional automated teller machines (ATMs) require human intervention or human interface with a display of the ATM. For example, when an account holder wants to withdraw money from his or her account, the account holder interfaces with the ATM's display to enter the account holder's credentials (e.g., PIN) number, and then navigate through a pre-set number of screens to withdraw a desired amount of funds from the account. Accordingly, the ATM provides a gateway for the end user to manage or manipulate his or her account with a financial services organization.